Danny and Toulouse: The Movie
CartoonAnimationFan05's movie-spoof of 1992 Turner Pictures film, "Tom and Jerry: The Movie" Cast: * Tom - Danny (Cats Don't Dance) * Jerry - Toulouse (The Aristocats) * Robyn Starling - Tulip (Storks) * Aunt Pristine Figg - The Fairy Godmother (Shrek 2) * Lickboot - Tzekel-Kan (The Road to El Dorado) * Ferdinand - Tyrannosaurus Rex (Fantasia) * Dr. Applecheek - Abracadaver (The Powerpuff Girls) * Daddy Starling - Forrest Gump * Puggsy - SpongeBob SquarePants * Frankie Da Flea - Lazlo (Camp Lazlo) * Captain Kiddie - Prince Cornelius (Thumbelina (1994)) * Squawk - Batty Koda (FernGully: The Last Rainforest) * The Straycatchers - Marv and Harry (Home Alone) * Droopy - Roger Rabbit (Who Framed Roger Rabbit?) * The Patrolman - John (Dinotopia: Quest for the Ruby Sunstone) * Tom's Owner - Annie Hughes (The Iron Giant) * Moving Man - Dean McCoppin (The Iron Giant) * Singing Cat Gang - Professor Ratigan and the Thugs (The Great Mouse Detective) * Bulldog - Goliath (VeggieTales) Scenes: # Danny and Toulouse: The Movie Part 1 - Opening Credits # Danny and Toulouse: The Movie Part 2 - Moving Out/Goliath Chases Danny # Danny and Toulouse: The Movie Part 3 - Wham Bam Boom # Danny and Toulouse: The Movie Part 4 - Danny and Toulouse Meets SpongeBob SquarePants and Lazlo ("Friends to the End") # Danny and Toulouse: The Movie Part 5 - Caught by Marv and Harry/Professor Ratigan and the Thugs ("What Do We Care") # Danny and Toulouse: The Movie Part 6 - Danny and Toulouse Meet Tulip/Tulip's Sad Story # Danny and Toulouse: The Movie Part 7 - Meets the Fairy Godmother ("Money is Such a Beautiful Word") # Danny and Toulouse: The Movie Part 8 - Danny and Toulouse vs. Tyrannosaurus Rex # Danny and Toulouse: The Movie Part 9 - "He's Alive"/Caught by the Fairy Godmother # Danny and Toulouse: The Movie Part 10 - Meets Abracadaver ("God's Little Creatures") # Danny and Toulouse: The Movie Part 11 - Escaped # Danny and Toulouse: The Movie Part 12 - "I Miss You" # Danny and Toulouse: The Movie Part 13 - Danny, Toulouse, and Tulip Rowing the Raft # Danny and Toulouse: The Movie Part 14 - Reward # Danny and Toulouse: The Movie Part 15 - Prince Cornelius and Batty Koda ("I'd Done it All") # Danny and Toulouse: The Movie Part 16 - Let's Get Her # Danny and Toulouse: The Movie Part 17 - Prince Cornelius and Batty Koda Chase Toulouse/Danny and Toulouse Saves Tulip # Danny and Toulouse: The Movie Part 18 - Train-Boat Chase/Shortcut # Danny and Toulouse: The Movie Part 19 - Cabin on Fire/Welcome Home/Grand Final # Danny and Toulouse: The Movie Part 20 - End Credits Movie Used: * Tom and Jerry: The Movie Clips Used: * Cats Don't Dance * The Aristocats * Storks * Shrek 2 * The Road to El Dorado * Fantasia * The Powerpuff Girls * Forrest Gump * SpongeBob SquarePants * The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie * Camp Lazlo * Thumbelina * FernGully: The Last Rainforest * FernGully 2: The Magical Rescue * Home Alone * Home Alone 2: Lost in New York * Who Framed Roger Rabbit? * Dinotopia: Quest for the Ruby Sunstone * The Iron Giant * The Great Mouse Detective * VeggieTales Gallery: Danny as Tom Toulouse as Jerry Tulip as Robyn Starling The Fairy Godmother as Aunt Pristine Figg Tzekel-Kan as Lickboot Tyrannosaurus Rex as Ferdinand Abracadaver as Dr. Applecheek Forrest Gump as Daddy Starling SpongeBob SquarePants as Puggsy Lazlo as Frankie Da Flea Prince Cornelius as Captain Kiddie Batty Koda as Squawk Marv and Harry as the Straycatchers Roger Rabbit as Droopy John as the Patrolman Annie Hughes as Tom's Owner Dean McCoppin as Moving Man Professor Ratigan and the Thugs as the Singing Cat Gang Goliath as Bulldog Category:Tom and Jerry: The Movie Spoofs Category:Tom and Jerry: The Movie Movie Spoofs Category:CartoonAnimationFan05 Category:Movie Spoofs